one sided love
by Urs angel
Summary: it's all about one sided love ..and when we think there's nobody for us ..somone secretly love n care for us .
1. ch 2

hey guys i m new here ...hope u will like my first ff...this is on my most beloved couple of cid - dayurvi (daya , purvi)

Its bright n sunny morning ...

purvi's house

( purvi's maid was preparing breakfast while purvi was searching for something in wardrobe (almirah)...then suddenly a diary fell from wardrobe( almirah)..

purvi: (teary eyes) isse maine abhi tak sambhal kar rakha hai. .

(while sunita was shouting that breakfast is ready)

sunita : aree madam ji itni der se awaaz laga rhi hoon ...nashta taiyaar hai ...chaliye ..

(purvi lost in her thoughts)

(sunita touch on her shoulder)

purvi : aree tum yahan ...wohh main sunita aaj breakfast nhi karungi ...aaj bureau jaldi jana hai ...

(then purvi leaves )

sunita : aaj memsahab ko hua kya hai

(in car , purvi was thinking about daya...

actually purvi loves daya since starting but daya n shreya love each other n everybody else too, so purvi never confess her feelings to anyone, even tarika too)

In bureau...

Purvi went to lab

tarika : good morning , purvi .

purvi : good morning tarika ( in sad tone)

tarika : is everything alright purvi ?

purvi : haan, kyu ?

tarika : tu thodi pareshaan lag rhi hai ..

purvi : nhi ...toh..

(then Abhijeet n daya enters )

Abhijeet : good morning tarika ji...

tarika : good morning abhii

daya : good morning ,purvi

purvi: (quite shocked n...staring at daya as if she want confess everything ) good morning , sir

daya: itna time ,purvi

purvi : sorry , sir .

daya : it's ok ..

Meanwhile abhirika was busy in their romantic talks ...

daya coughed ...

daya: bss kar Abhijeet aate hi shuru .

Abhijeet : abhi kaha shuru hua ...tune pehle hi tok diya .

(purvi was very emotional n constantly looking at daya ...then she went to terrace?

everyone was shocked...

daya : ye purvi ko kya hua ...??

tarika : pta nhi ...subah se udaas hai ...

hope u hv enjoyed till here ...so give ur reviews ... follow .,...thank you ...


	2. one sided love

(tarika went to terrace to see purvi, tarika saw she was crying ...)

tarika : (came near to purvi ) kya hua purvi

tu roo kyu rhi hai...

purvi : ( wiping her tears) nhi , kuch bhi nhi

i m alright ..

tarika : I don't think so, subah se dekh rhi hoon ...tu kitni udaas hai...aur ro rhi hai ...

purvi : kuch nhi hua tarika , please pareshaan mat ho...

tarika : teri best friend hoon achhe se jaanti hun ...tujhe kuch hua hai...

chal bta ab ..warna pitegii ...

purvi : woh...main ...

tarika : bakri ki tarah ..main main band kar aur bata ...

purvi : main daya sir se pyaar karti hun...

tarika : hadh hai ...tu isme rone ki kya baat hai ...ye toh achhi baat hai ...

purvi : tu samjh nhi rhi ...main daya sir se ...ab se nhi boht pehle se pyaar karti

hoon ...shreya se bhi pehle se ...magr ...

tarika : ( was quite shocked) magr kya purvi.aur tune mujhe bataya kyu nhii..

purvi : kya batati tum sab daya sir aur shreya ki story complete karna chahte the

aur main beech mein nhii aana chahti thii

( she feels very sad)

tarika : purvi ..mtlb jab tu shreya ko samjhaati thi ...aur daya aur shreya ko ek dosre k naam se chedti thi tab bhi tu daya se pyaar karti thi...??

purvi : haan , tarika ( in sad tone )

(tarika hugs purvi)

tarika : itne saalon se tune kaise ye sab bardaash kiya ...u r really very strong ...

( purvi forgets her mobile in bureau ,n it rings 2 -3 times , so daya went to terrace to give purvi her mobile n he listened their talks )

tarika : chal ab ...thoda kaam kar may be

tera mood change ho jaye ...

purvi : hmm ...

( daya appeared )

(tarika n purvi looks towards each other)

tarika : aree daya , tum yahan...

daya : woh purvi ko uska phone dena tha ...kisi ka call aa rha tha ...

tarika : ohhk ...

daya : tarika ...can u please leave us alone ...mujhe purvi se kuch baat karni hai ...

( tarika n purvi again looking towards each other )

tarika : okkk ...

( tarika , went n daya purvi were alone )

purvi : ( nervous ) kya hua sir, kya baat karni hai aapko ?

daya : ( harsh voice ) I didn't expect this from you ...purvi kaise tum ye kar sakti ho ???

purvi dekho main shreya se pyaar karta tha ...aur ab meri Zindagi mein woh nhi toh koi aur nhii...mujhe pyaar shabad se nafrat hai ...aur ...

purvi: (teary eyes) : aur , kya sir ?

daya : aur tum se bhii... I hate you ...

( daya went ...purvi was now broken from inside )

hope u hv enjoyed till here ...tell ur reviews ...


	3. one sided love (06-21 05:52:11)

In bureau ...( all were doing work )

( purvi came n went to her table ...she was like nothing happened ) ...

( a girl named saniya ...came in bureau ... and introduce herself as daya 's childhood friend )

saniya : hiiii handsome , how are you ?

daya : sorry , maine aapko pehchana nhii

saniya : abhi bhi tum bhulakad k bhulakad ho ...aree main ..tumhari bachpan ki dost

sanu ...I mean saniya ...

( everybody looking each other...but purvi ...finds something fishy )

saniya : aree tum bhul gye ...jab school jaate thee...yaad karo ...

( saniya was indirectly forcing him ...)

daya :. ohh haan ...yaad aa gya ...kesi ho tum ...itne time baad mil rhe...

( saniya was very close to him)

saniya : mujhe introduce nhi karoge ..daya

daya : oh sorry , acp sir , abhi , pankaj , Frederick s ye meri childhood friend saniya ...ek saath humne padhai bhi ki thii ...

( purvi was broken from inside ...but now her concentration was on saniya ...as purvi finds something fishy in her behaviour ...)

daya : saniya , ye meri family hai...

saniya : aur ye ladki ??

daya : ye purvi hai , my colleague ...

purvi : hii ...saniya ...

saniya : hii ( as if she is not interested )..

saniya : acp sir , kya main daya ko le ja Sakti hoon ...kaafi tym baad mil rhe hain

Acp : haan , zaroor .

(daya went with her ...n all were busy in their work except purvi)

purvi : mujhe aisa kyu lag rha hai ki maine iss ladki ko kahi dekha haii but kaha ...( in mind)

pankaj : kya hua , purvi kis soch mein ghum hai ...

purvi : nhii kuch nhiii ...

hope ..i hv not disappoint you ...hope u hv like it ...


	4. one side love

( At evening, everyone left for home , purvi was going with tarika)

(In car )

Tarika : purvi , yaar i know jo bhi hua tere saath theek nhi hua , itne saalon,but purvi

relax. sab theek ho jaega ...

( purvi was thinking about saniya)

tarika : purvi tu sun rhi hai. na..( she touch her while driving )

purvi : haan , tarika kuch kaha ...

tarika : boht kuch kaha khoyi hai...??

purvi : saniya k baare mein.

tarika : o...oho toh madam jealous ho rhi hai ...( taunting way ) ...

purvi : jealousy ki baat nhi hai , aisa lag rha hai maine use kahi dekha ...par yaad

nhi aa rha kahan dekha hai...

tarika : ohh...daya ki waise bhi itni ladkiyon se dosti ...hai toh ussi k saath dekha hoga ...

purvi : nhi tarika, mujhe ye saniya boht gadbad lag rhi hai ...

tarika : purvi tujhe nhi lagta tu kuch zyada

soch rhi hai saniya k baare mein, jyaada mat soch ...just relax

purvi : may be you are right ...tarika ...

(Next day, In lab , purvi ' s eyes were searching for daya ..but he is not there)

tarika : daya , aaj nhi aayega ...

purvi : ( quite , shocked), par kyu ??

tarika : he is not well .

purvi : ( worried) kya hua daya sir ko ...is he alright ...?

tarika :. relax purvi woh theek hai ..

purvi : par tune kaha , he is not well.

tarika : jhoot kaha tha... use saniya k Saath kahi jaana hai, toh isliye he lied.

purvi : aaj saniya k chakkar mein sir ne jhoot bola voh bhi acp sir se , main sahi thi saniya kuch toh gadbad hai ..( In mind ).

(At evening , daya n saniya were in restaurant ...purvi was also waiting for her friend , her friend ' s plan cancel because of some work, three of them unaware of each other )

purvi : yrr ab isne aane se mana kar diya , koi baat nhi main hi kuch kha leti hoon ...

( suddenly she saw daya holding hands of

saniya n they r talking as if they r lovebirds , purvi was sitting beside them..)

purvi : chal yahan se purvi , ( after few mins.) ek min ,kyu na iss saniya ko thoda jana pehchana jaaye ...

(purvi was hurting herself by remaining there , still she wants to know saniya's

aim )

saniya : daya , thank you for make me feel

special

daya : please thanks mat bolo , u r special

for me..

purvi : ( was broken from inside ) kaash...(tears fell from her eyes)

( after few mins ,daya left )

purvi : ye daya , sir itni jaldi kyu chale gye

woh bhi isko chhod k ..


	5. one sided love (06-23 08:26:15)

( after few minutes , a stranger came to saniya )

purvi : ye kya chakkar hai , ab ye kon hai

lagta hai badi gadbad hai ...dekhna padega

saniya : hiiii baby ...how r you ??

man : hii jaaan , acha kaam kaisa chal rha

hai..

saniya : plan successful ,daya phass gya hai ...

man : mujhe pta tha jaan ,tumse koi bach paya..

purvi : mtlb I was right ,iske koi galat intentions hai...

mujhe daya sir se baat karni padegi ..

( purvi left from there ,n went daya ' s home)

( At daya 's home , bell rang)

daya : itni raat ko kon hai ?

(he opened door, shocked to see purvi )

daya : tum , yahan itni raat ko .

purvi : sir I know aap mujhse baat nhi karna chahte but ek baar meri sun lo..

daya : bolo

purvi : sir ye saniya achhi ladki nhi hai ,woh boht and fraud hai , aur gadbad karegi ..she is not good aur please aap door rahiye ...

daya : shut up purvi , enough is enough

boht ho gya...woh meri bachpan ki dost

hai samjhti hai mujhe...tum kon lagti ho meri ...kya rishta hai hamara, tum sirf meri collegue ho...

kuch tym saath kaam kiya hai bss, aur saniya bachpan se mere saath..

(daya closed the door)

purvi : ( tears fell from her eyes) 5 saal se zyaada saath mein saath kaam kiya, thoda time hi hai aapke liye...

aapki taqleef ko apna banakr , shreya ko aapk paas lane ki koshish ki ...apne dil par patthar rakhr ...tu maine kiya hi kya hai...

main aapki lagti hi kon hoon ... thanks sir, thank you so much...

hope you have liked it ...


	6. one sided love (07-01 01:26:00)

sorry for late update ...was busy ..

( In car , purvi mood was off , so she on radio ...music...

ishq di baajiyan ,jeetiyan na hariyaan

jaan se lag gyi ,jaan ki yaariyan ...

gin k dekh badan pe neel diye hai ishq ne

pade jo haath mein chaale , cheel diye ishq ne ..

ve main saare dukh sehna ,tenu nhi dasna )

Next day , In bureau

Acp : (while watching news) Abhijeet ye smugglers k case boht badh gye hai Mumbai mein, hamari mumbai police toh kaafi security Rakhti hai ,phir kaise gadbad hoti hai ...

daya : ye smugglers hai, koi na koi naya rasta nikal lete hai ...

Abhijeet : sir , aap kahe toh ,pata lagaye ki majra kya hai ...

( suddenly Saniya ,came crying n was afraid )

saniya : ( crying ) daya , please mujhe bacha lo , please daya , woh mujhe maar denge ...mujhe zinda nhii chhodenge ... please bacha lo

daya : ( hug) pehle shant ho jao ...stop crying ( he wiped her tear) ...shanti btao hua kya hai...

( purvi was not feeling comfortable ...)

saniya :. woh main kal ghar mein akeli thi ,

toh suddenly kuche log aaye ghar mein aur thod phod kar ne lage ... aur kaha woh mujhe maar denge

Acp : magr woh tumhe maarna kyu chahte the , tum unhe jaanti ho kya ?

daya : exactly ?

Saniya : main unhe nhi jaanti thi??

Abhijeet : i think we should go there.

daya : haan , sir Abhijeet sahi keh rha hai..

(All went at saniya 's home , purvi was not feeling good ,she can be faint anytime as she haven't ate anything since yesterday )

(but she also went )

At saniya home

Daya : oh my god. yaha toh sab aise tuta phuta hai , jaise koi tuffan aaya tha ...

Acp : haan daya , ek kaam karo sab check karo

( everyone- ok sir )

( purvi went inside ...where back door is there)

Abhijeet : ( after investigation ) sir , mujhe nhi Lagta yaha saniya ab aur reh payegi.

Acp : uska yaha rukana khatre se khali nhii

saniya : sir , main kaha jaoungi phir ...

daya : mere ghar, hum achhe dost hai aur waise bhi tumhari jaan ko khatra hai ..

Saniya : magr...

acp : daya ,theek keh rha hai ...

( while everyone was busy , purvi listen someone talking that saniya , is very good actor n she is doing well )

purvi : ye kya ,mtlb ye sab jaanbhujkar kiya ...ye saniya boht badi gadbad hai ...

( As she about to go ,she got fainted )...

( nobody noticed her, .. everyone went )

( the man who is talking, seen her )

man : oh no ,issne hamari baatein sun li

,ye cid officer bhi...agar isse aise hi chhod diya toh musibat ho jayegi ...nhi

( he kidnapped her ...)

Guys ... I m quite busy these ,hope you will understand ...i will soon update more ...but please till that ... please cooperate


End file.
